Tea Party for Lucy
by Faerie Wings And Other Things
Summary: Levy's planning a tea party for Lucy's birthday! Oneshot for Lucy's birthday.


**Happy birthday to Lucy Heartfilia!**

Levy drummed her fingers on the hardwood counter. "So, will you help me?" she asked Mira.

"Of course! We can start tomorrow while she's on her solo mission!"

Levy let out the breath she was holding and sighed in relief. "Thanks! We need to make this perfect!"

* * *

The next morning, Lucy was nearly pushed out of the guildhall by Levy.

"Levy-chan! Do you dislike that much?" Lucy playfully teased.

"Lu-chan! No! It's just that... uhh..." No words came to her mind. "Umm..."

The blonde tilted her head, watching her friend struggle with words. How ironic.

"Oh! Rent is due soon and you don't want to get kicked out!"

"Yeah... Landlady is scary..." Lucy shuddered. "Alright, see you soon!"

"Bye!" Levy shouted after. When Lucy looked back, she smiled and frantically waved good-bye.

Once she was out of sight, the bluenette dashed back into the guildhall. She nodded at Mira.

"Okay, guys! It's time to set up!" A few members grumbled, but she flashed her infamous sweet smile at them and their minds were instantly changed.

"Mira, what's going on? Did you get them to help?"

"Yep!"

"So, I was thinking we have a tea party. Lu-chan told me her favorite childhood story was Alice in Wonderland!"

"Oooh! That would be so cute! We can have white tablecloths and pink streamers everywhere and we can serve tea and cake and-"

"Cake?" Erza entered the conversation. "What is this about cake?"

"Today's Lucy's birthday! We're planning a tea party for her and we're going to serve cake!" Mira answered. "Anyways, we can also have everyone dress up! Oooh! This will be fun!"

"Strawberry cake is the only kind of cake noble enough to be served in a party this elegant," Erza nodded. "Wendy and I can make the cake. This time, I will be able to have a slice." She had mumbled the last part to herself.

"I'll get the supplies. Mira, why don't you start decorating?" Levy suggested. She fidgeted, anxious to start. "I'm not sure when Lu-chan's going to come back, so we need to get it done."

The former model waved her off and Levy weaved through the tables to get the long-forgotten party supplies in the storage room. She pushed open the door and began digging through all the crates. Sheesh, they needed to do some spring cleaning. She popped off the lid of the nearest one and stuck her hand inside. Silk brushed against her hand. Yards of white silk came out as Levy pulled the fabric out of the crate. This would do.

"Levy-chan! Do you need any help?" Jet and Droy burst through the doors.

"Hi guys! I'm fine, thanks for asking," she quickly replied. She tossed the silk over her shoulder, nearly all of it dragging on the floor.

"Mira sent us! Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine guys. But could you guys take this up to Mira for me?"

"Of course!" Jet and Droy glared at each other and they each clung onto on side of the silk.

"Thanks!" she called after them. Then, she resumed trying to find party supplies.

* * *

Levy slumped against a crate. "I give up!"

There were almost no balloons and the paper streamers were so brittle. She took what she had and left the room.

"Mir- Wha- How?" The guildhall was decorated with pink (Lucy's favorite color) streamers and flower wreaths. The tables were clean and covered with the makeshift silk tablecloth. A tea cup and a petite strawberry cake was placed at each setting.

"Isn't it cute? Everyone helped!" Mira smiled.

"Where's Natsu and Gray? I thought they would've destroyed it by now..."

"They're outside with Erza. She's been babysitting them for last hour, making sure they don't touch any of this. Do you think this looks good? Maybe a little more Wonderland-y?"

"It looks great, but we should make it relate more to Alice in Wonderland."

Mira's eyes lit up. "We can everyone dress as the characters!"

Levy internally groaned. She didn't like dressing up, but this was a different case. What she does for Lu-chan...

* * *

After a long and tedious debate and peer pressuring some people, everyone was in their costume. They had all agreed Lucy was to be Alice and it went on from there.

White Rabbit: Everyone pushed Wendy into being the White Rabbit. Their explanation: She was small and adorable, just like a rabbit. Her blue hair was down and she wore a pair of white bunny ears, a simple white dress with a blue cardigan, and a silver pocket watch dangled from her wrist. On her feet were white sandals.

Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum: After threats from Erza and Mira, Natsu and Gray reluctantly dressed as Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. Mira forced them into striped shirts (Natsu's was red and white while Gray's was dark blue and white), black shorts, and a pair of suspenders.

Mad Hatter: Master Makarov had heard Levy and Mira's debate and said he would be glad to help. So, he became the Mad Hatter. A white shirt was tucked into gray trousers. He also wore a dark green coat with many pockets. To top it all off, he put on one of his many hats. (This time, it was a green and black striped top hat.)

Cheshire Cat: Juvia gladly became the Cheshire Cat. Everyone knew it was to impress Gray. She wore a dark blue and gray striped dress that had a blue fur trim. Furry blue ears and a gray and blue striped tail were also worn. Instead of her usual boots, she worn blue and gray striped socks and blue flats instead.

White Queen: Mira was forced by Levy into being the White Queen. Her usual hairstyle was kept, but a gold crown was pinned to her hair. She wore a flowy ankle length dress trimmed with gold thread and white wedges. Around her neck she wore a silver choker and in her hand was a silver scepter wrapped with white ribbons.

Queen of Hearts: Erza had volunteered for this role, mostly because of the "queen" factor and the rest agreed it would suit her. Her scarlet hair was tied up in a ponytail and a gold crown was placed on the top of her head. She wore a high-low red dress dotted with mini black hearts near the hem and black pumps. In addition, she carried a sword with a red ribbon tied around it.

Caterpillar: Levy didn't really want to be the caterpillar, but Juvia had already called the other option: the Cheshire Cat. Erza let her borrow a silky blue dress that almost looked like a nightgown. (Since the Caterpillar was so relaxed and lazy.) She went barefoot and had ribbons wrapped her calves. Her wavy blue hair was down.

Natsu and Gray looked like they were dying. Gray wanted to strip, but the only things stopping him were Mira and Erza.

"Is she here it? I can't stay like this all day!" Gray exclaimed.

"Um, I don't know when she's coming..." Levy quietly replied.

"Lucy! Hurry up! I'm hungry..." Natsu stared at all the food on the table. He attempted to sneak a slice of cake off the nearby table.

"Natsu!"

"S-sorry, Erza..."

"Hey everyone! I'm back!" Lucy burst through the guildhall's doors. "What's going on?"

"Happy birthday Lu-chan!" "Happy birthday Luce!" "Happy birthday!"

Levy ran to her and hugged her. "Do you like it, Lu-chan?"

Lucy, smiling through her tears, replied, "Of course! How did you it was my birthday?"

"You told me when you first came!"

"Hey, can we eat now?" Natsu asked. His stomach loudly growled and Gray mumbled something about him still not being fat.

"You wanna go, Ice Stripper?!"

Before Gray could reply, Lucy walked through the throng of people and sat down at a table.

"This is really cute! Did you do it alone?"

"We all helped!" the the others replied.

"Thank you, guys! Let's eat!" Lucy exclaimed.

Natsu cheered and sat down next to Lucy. He shoved the cake into his mouth and stole the one on Gray's plate. And Levy's. And Mira's. Then, he made the mistake of touching Erza's.

"My cake..." she softly said. Everyone could feel her anger just by looking at Natsu's terrified face.

"I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! Kill Lucy instead!"

Erza punched him squarely in the face and a full out brawl began.

"Um, happy birthday, Lu-chan."

 **That kinda went off topic, but thanks for reading!**


End file.
